Be more gentle Onee-Sama
by DeeplBlue
Summary: Ichika's sister can't restrain herself when around him. But being pressed into love like this just isn't healthy for a sweet boy like Ichika, and he attempts to repair their relationship. Noncon elements
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Deeplblue here with another story!

First chapter has elements of non con but this story will gradually become more wholesome in the future

I don't own IS or it's characters

Ichika swallowed nervously as he looked down at the dishes in the sink. He could feel the dark stare of Chifuyu's eyes burning into him, sending shivers down his back despite the warm water washing over his hands. His sister sat on a wooden chair, eyes looking at him with the intensity of the sun. And Ichika was scared.

His older sibling eyed him impatiently, hands rubbing up and down her t-shirt and black shorts as she gazed at his body, mouth opening slowly and licking her lips as she got ready to pounce on him.

Nervously, Ichika finished the last cup and put it on the rack for drying. This would be the last moment when he was safe tonight, his sister wouldn't touch him while he did chores. He wrung out the dishcloth, slowly, perhaps a little too slow. Though Ichika wanted to stay here, to delay longer, he was worried that if he pushed his luck then Chifuyu would break their unspoken agreement, and Ichika would have no place where he was safe.

As soon as he took a step back, his older sibling started to move. Before Ichika could even fully turn around, she was next to him, gripping his shoulder.

She grabbed the back of his head, forcing him into a kiss. Ichika could feel her tongue sticking down his throat as she pressed his whole body against her. There was nothing he could do, she was much too strong for him. Chifuyu moved her other hand down his back, grabbing his left buttock and squeezing hard.

He shifted his bodyweight onto his right leg. He had to, as the hand groping his left buttock had already rendered it incapable of taking on any weight. She continued to press her lips against his, her eyes closed. Ichika's body began to shake, though his head and leg were locked in place by her overwhelming strength.

Abruptly she pulled back, releasing him from the kiss as beads of saliva hung between them. She again fixed him with her stare, though Ichika had long since become too scared to look her in they eye.

She grabbed his wrist and begun to move, leaving Ichika to hobble along behind her or else wind up being dragged. He followed her along up the stairs to his room, tripping as his sister pulled him impatiently. As perhaps his only act of defiance against Chifuyu, Ichika had removed a small table that used to be at the top of the landing, to stop himself from hitting the sharp wooden corners.

They reached the top of the stairs and started down the hallway, passing by Ichika's room and into Chifuyu's. The lights were turned off, the windows were covered with thick black drapes, and the door closed suddenly behind him, leaving Ichika blind in the near complete darkness.

Of course, his older sister's hands found him effortlessly, pinning him against the wall as she pushed herself in for another kiss. Her hands moved up his body, groping him, running through his hair, and feeling Ichika's skin. She began to strip him, taking off his shirt as the Ichika complied. The boy knew she would simply rip off his clothes if he resisted.

Now Ichika was naked except for his socks, his back cold against the wall of her room as Chifuyu ran her hands down his torso, sliding down to his manhood and touching it gently. Her hand pulled away and Ichika could hear his sister taking off her own clothes, removing the shorts and top she had been wearing. Finding Ichika, -who hadn't tried to leave, she moved in for the part that he hated the most.

She pressed her head softly against Ichika's chest, listening to his heartbeat. This drove the boy mad. He knew she was about to violate him completely, he just didn't know **when**. At any moment, be it within the next ten seconds or thirty minutes from now, Chifuyu would move as if snapping out of a trance, pushing him down onto the bed whereupon she would force him to have sex with her. But for now, she was motionless, leaving him alone in the darkness and too afraid to move.

Ichika gritted his teeth, this was driving him insane. His heart started beating faster. His erection started growing, pressing against her thigh. Ichika remembered the countless nights they had spent in here, the feel of her body against his, of her hands exploring his body, the times she had force-fed him viagra when he wouldn't get an erection. Ichika wondered if Chifuyu still loved him, if she still thought of him as her brother. He still loved Chifuru deeply, and cared for her despite her constant sexual assault, but there was only so much abuse he could take.

After a couple more minutes she finally moved, wrenching Ichika forward and pressing him on the bed. He could feel Chifuyu on top of him, her hair running over her body and onto his chest. The older Orimura slipped off her bra and underwear, tossing them aside.

More kissing came, as Chifuyu pressed against his lips while closing in with her body, -hands laying on the side of his head as her forearms rested on his shoulders. Her breathing became louder as one hand slid under Ichika's head, now pulling him forward as she moved herself onto his lap. Ichika was made to lean upright as she stroked his hair, he could just barely make out the outline of her body in the darkness.

He moved away, recoiling as far into the mattress as he could go and shielding his face with his hands. He shifted his body, trying to move his manhood to where it wasn't pressed against her body. Chifuyu began to stroke him down there, leaning forward and pressing her breasts against him. Already Ichika could feel his body reacting to her attack, as his manhood began to stiffen.

In a desperate attempt to stop the inevitable and not to be merely a prisoner of his sister, Ichika worked up the courage to move a single arm. Before his resistance could even begin, she invaded his lips with his tongue, but his arm came to rest on her head, stopping her movements in an instant.

_Was she curious as to what he would do?_ His older sister was still pressed against him, still holding his penis, but otherwise motionless. Slowly he began to pet Chifuyu, allowing himself for a moment to feel safe. But just when he was able to catch his breath, his sibling ignited into action once more.

Whatever small delusion of power he had was shattered as she took control, pressing him against the mattress with just one hand on his chest, as she positioned him at her entrance with the other. Without delay Chifuyu eased down onto him, making her brother gasp as she began to move with her body, slowly at first, then faster and faster.

"Chi-Chifuyu Nee!" He called out, eyes closing as he fought to keep himself under control. He found himself covering his face with his hands, his cheeks feeling hot as they came into contact with his wrists and forearms.

His older sister bent over him as she thrust down onto his manhood. She grabbed his shoulders tightly, digging in with the nails as if marking her prey. Ichika was dimly aware of her figure hovering over him, of her hand pulling away briefly to move the hair out of her face before returning to her grip on his arms. Right now all his mind was overwhelmed by the nerves firing off from the center of his tip as she did him from above.

There was no way for him to tell how she felt, what she was thinking right now. Ichika didn't have her perfectly honed senses even if unobstructed by the sensory overload he was experiencing. His obliviousness and general confusion about the other gender didn't help.

He couldn't escape what he felt. Chifuyu's body closed tightly around him, her walls were soft and warm, and wet enough to avoid either's parts gettting hurt despite the speed at which she moved. Time seemed to stretch out for ages as his brain began thinking in overtime, filling his conciousness with every spot that his body touched her. The feeling of her legs rolling over his hips as she moved up and down. The light touch of her hair on his skin. The dull ache coming from his shoulders as she gripped him tightly.

He was bleeding now, his cut arms staining the mattress as Chifuyu's nails moved further up his body, finding a new place to dig in, to hold him in place while she raped him. Ichika started gasping, struggling to relax his body and clear his mind. _Calm down dammit, I need to loosen my body before it snaps_. His legs wouldn't move. His back wouldn't stop arching up ever so slightly. His fists clenched and uncleched rapidly, otherwise lying helpless in place. Panic began to set in as he realised he had no control over his body. Whether it was the constant conditioning and sex she had forced on him, the fear of her anger, or his subconcious enjoying this hellish sex too much despite the pain, Ichika was paralyzed.

At last his sister had had enough, yelling his name as she arced her back, tightening around him. When she was finished, she slowly got off of him, until Ichika could feel only her breath. Then, slowly, Chifuyu ran her fingers through his hair, moving her hand down his body until she reached the small cuts she inflicted on him, at which Ichika recoiled slightly. He could feel her knuckles and hand kneading the bloodied mattress next to him, and sense the outline of her face looking down at him, at the small cuts and nicks she'd inflicted on him.

Then Ichika felt tears dropping down at him as his sister began to cry. The once firm hands were now trembling as small droplets of water descended onto his face and neck. She made no attempt to hide her vulnerability now, sobbing softly at first before bawling her eyes out and hugging him tightly. Ichika didn't move, his hands now resting softly on the bed.

"I-Ichika." She cried. "I'm so sorry."

"Onee-chan." He whimpered. His throat felt dry and his body was sore. He told her he loved her, of all his feelings of pain and guilt. Of the fear she instilled in him when she raped him. Throughout all of this, his sister was silent.

"Chifuyu, p-please. Do whatever you want with me." He rasped. "But please, don't stop talking to me. You're the only one I have. You're the only one that can help me."

Eventually, Chifuyu fell asleep in his arms, her chest slowly rising and falling against him. For a moment he allowed himself to hold her, allowed himself to pretend for just a moment that everything was okay. Then, slowly, he lowered her down into bed, resting his head on her shoulder and curling up next to her while he pulled a blanket over them. Exhaustion overcame him as he fell asleep. When Ichika woke up next morning the door was opened slightly, enough to let a little light in. And Chifuyu was gone, leaving him alone on her bed.

This had repeated for months now, the cycle unbroken except on the nights when his sister was on a mission. He had tried everything he could will himself to do; words, fighting back, even running away. Nothing had stopped Chifuyu from preying on him every night. Perhaps Ichika could have tried harder, or done something better, but he had no experience with this and no one to turn to. He had all but resigned himself to this life.

Little does Ichika know what is about to happen. Tomorrow he will awaken an Infinite Stratos and his world will change again.

_

Damn Ichika that's one strong woman!


	2. Chapter 2

As the summer months passed by Ichika had gradually grown more and more frustrated in his lack of progress with Chifuyu. Last night especially had scared him, as Ichika had completely lost all sense of control.

He thought back to a time when he thought he was enjoying it. That he hoped he could be an equal partner in their relationship. But there was no denying it, he was getting raped by his Older sister. He was pulled along by the sweetness of her lips and the scent of her body.

And then there were her breasts. Plump, round, and firm, yet soft to the touch. His older sister merely had to be in the same room as Ichika for him to be aware of them. When his sister was naked he wanted to feel and kiss them, not just the nipple but the whole mound of love and joy. He wanted to play with her body the way she played with his.

But Ichika knew that would wouldn't happen. Chifuyu used her breasts to rape him. Her lips, hips, hands and eyes could each singlehandedly dominate and sexually assault his whole body. His sister was not doing this to make Ichika happy, she was doing it for her own pleasure. She didn't seem to react during sex if he cried or struggled. When (rarely) Ichika came inside her, filling her soft womb with semen and sperm, she seemed more annoyed than really angry, giving Ichika a slap and forcing him to continue.

These thoughts continued to pervade his consciousness as he wandered through the halls looking for the right classroom. Today was the day of his high school entrance exam, and while he was dubious about his prospects, it was at least something to keep his mind off of things in the last few months. Now if he could just find the correct room…

This was one of the largest schools in the district, expanded to accommodate Infinite Stratos testing. It didn't help that Ichika wasn't very good with directions. In his defense, they hadn't exactly labelled the places well, and for some reason there was no one around to help him.

He turned down another corner. His watch had 15 or so minutes before the exam started, but Ichika liked to sit down for a bit and clear his mind first, so he was somewhat anxious to find his seat. But as he pressed forward he was becoming more and more lost. Nothing looked familiar to him, just classroom after classroom. There were no landmarks either, the only posters on the wall were "vote Shinji Ikari for treasurer" and "join the robust Italian sausage club". He moved down the hallway to where there was a window, hoping to look outside and find his bearings.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw light bouncing off a reflective surface and he caught his attention.

There, squatting in a large wooden room, was an Infinite Stratos. It sat in the middle of the space, motionless, yet exuding a presence so strong it was as if it was twice its size. Out of curiosity, Ichika approached the foreign object. He got the feeling he wasn't supposed to, but it couldn't hurt could it? After all, it's not like a boy could accidentally activate one, and with the strength of it's armor Ichika was sure he wouldn't accidentally damage one just by touching it.

Ichika walked up to the IS and put his hand on it's surface. He liked the way the light bounced off it, it was very smooth and well cleaned to be aerodynamic. He identified it as a Rafael Revive, a second generation IS popular with French and Canadian Forces. He studied it closer, looking at his reflection in it. Weirdly enough, he noticed that the unit was vibrating ever so slightly, and there was a hum steadily growing. The last pilot must have forgotten to turn it off. Ichika noticed several blue dots appearing on a computer monitor off to the screen.

He was fascinated by the IS, but aware of what time it was, and knew he shouldn't be there. Ichika eventually found his way back to the school's front office, walking up to the receptionist there.

"E-excuse me." He said, as she looked at him with kind eyes through her glasses. "Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Do you know where the General studies Exam section B is located?" He pulled some notes he had scribbled about the exam date, but the woman had apparently helped others like him find their way around the school.

"Let's see here… Ichika Orimura, general studies… room 171. Second door on the left when you turn down that hall" She pointed to him outside. "Good luck dear."

"Thank you" he replied, turning to leave. "Um." He stopped at the door. "By the way…"

He explained how he had wandered into the room with the IS and had discovered it to be online. Ichika didn't really think anything strange was going on, he was just environmentally concious and didn't like the idea of a machine humming away and wasting electricity. The woman found it odd too, and chastised Ichika a bit for touching something he shouldn't, but decided it was an honest mistake, and that Ichika should hurry to his exam. She assured Ichika that she'd send someone to check out the IS, and he left for his test.

Ichika made it just in time, and though he didn't get to relax his mind or sharpen his pencil, he started writing with reasonable confidence. It wasn't until halfway through that he noticed something odd.

The teacher assigned to monitor the exam and make sure noone was cheating had been talking to some men in women and suits, and was now staring at him from across the room, a puzzled expression on his face. Which was annoying for Ichika as he liked to stare into space when thinking about exam questions, but didn't want to look to the side as the teacher might think he was staring at his classmate's paper. So that left him no choice to stare forward awkwardly and try not to meet the teacher's gaze.

The people in suits glanced occasionally at him as well. Though they stayed outside the classroom, Ichika could feel their gaze. There was no denying that he had done something wrong. Was it simply for touching the IS? He doubted it. In fact, apparently most pilots were ok with men walking up to an IS since there was no danger of activation.

Ichika tried to focus on his paper but he was too distracted by them. Combined with the nagging question in his mind of what he did wrong, his lack of sleep from constantly being raped by his older sister, and most importantly, him not getting 5 minutes to clear his mind pre-exam, and Ichika was having an extremely hard time concentrating.

Time on the clock was running out, and one by one the other students were beginning to leave. Soon Ichika found himself one of the two last people writing. He was now absolutely sure that the increasing amount of people outside were waiting for him.

Ichika allowed himself to feel a moment of pride and ire at his own people. Whatever important issue confronted the Japanese, they would not interrupt a student exam. He handed in his paper before leaving the classroom.

"Excuse me. Orimura Ichika?" said a tall woman in a dark suit, several medals decorating her.

"Uh, yes?" Replied the boy.

"I have been instructed by the Japanese government to take you in for questioning. Please come this way." Ichika felt strong hands on his shoulder as he was led outside and into a car. There were multiple military personnel on standby, standing at attention when the woman and Ichika passed by.

"Excuse me, sorry but what exactly am I being taken in for? Did something happen with Chifuyu Onee chan?"

"Please refrain from talking Mr Orimura." Replied the lady. Ichika was sitting in between her and another woman, both staring at him at all times as if he was a puzzle to solve.

The car ride ended at a government building, with Ichika again being led by the shoulder. Several media outlets were already on the scene, snapping photographs and trying to cross the line of officers guiding the way to him.

"Orimura-kun" one reporter asked him. "How does it feel to be the first one?"

"Um…" replied Ichika. "The first what?"

"Do you believe that this is because of your sister's talents?" asked another.

Ichika was growing more and more confused.

"Are you prepared to accept the consequences of your actions?" blurted another news anchor.

"I DIDN'T CHEAT ON MY EXAM!" Yelled Ichika. The reporters looked at him with a quizzical expression, but their voices faded as the officers marched him inside.

Ichika was made to sit in a windowless room for about an hour, while voices talked outside. When someone finally entered, they questioned him thoroughly about his actions leading up to taking the exam, before again leading him out of the room and into an underground warehouse. There, waiting for him, was another Infinite Stratos.

"Approach the unit." commanded the officers. "Place your hand on the central body"

Ichika placed his hand on the IS, noting his smudged marks coated with forensic dust used to aid in the collection of fingerprints. He placed his hand on the unit, feeling it begin to hum under his touch.

"Readings nominal captain." Said one of the technicians at a station off to the side. "Activation and compatibility has been confirmed."

"By god." uttered the woman. "Inform HQ that the subject did indeed manage to activate an IS."

That's when it dawned on Ichika what he had done. He had become the first male ever to activate an Infinite Stratos. And he had done it simply by accident.

Ichika hadn't had much interests about IS since he believed he couldn't wield one, but even his oblivious mind was able to piece together the significance of what had occurred. For any government, corporation, or organization involved in the IS business, the discovery of a male pilot was a landmark event, essentially doubling a nation's population from which to draw prospective pilots on if they figured out how to make the IS work for both sexes, as well as offering the potential for further insights about how Infinite Stratos really worked.

He swallowed nervously, obeying the military woman as she commanded him to repeat the task and confirm once again that he could activate an IS.

_Am I gonna have to fight wars now? Will they chop my body up and send me off to labs for study?_ He wondered these thoughts as the officials conversed with the government.

As it turned out, the Japanese government did in fact have a policy in place for the discovery of male IS pilots. Ichika was interviewed several more times by various doctors and government officials, blood tested, and made to sign a nondisclosure agreement. At the end of it all, Ichika was fed a standard issue meal of rice and vegetables, before sent home in an armored car.

By now he was exhausted, and nervous about the future. But most of all, he was worried about how Chifuyu would take the news. Ichika didn't know how she would react, and conversation with her was shaky these days.

When he stepped into the house he heard her talking on the phone. She acknowledged him by putting a finger to her lips in a silencing gesture, turning her attention back to the phone.

Ichika sat nervously while she answered yes or no in typical Chifuyu fashion to the questions asked by the other end. When she finally hung up the phone, it was already dark.

"Go wait in your room." Said the young woman, turning her back to him. Ichika did as he was told, too afraid to even use the bathroom on his way up. After a couple minutes he heard her coming up the stairs and into his room.

His sister approached him slowly, almost cautiously. Her stair was unusually intense, making Ichika Turn away out of fear. They were both sitting on Ichika's bed

"Look at me." She said, resting a hand on his cheek and looking into his eyes.

Ichika was almost shaking now, terrified of the thought her wrath. There was no doubt in his mind that his activation of an IS had placed a lot of stress on her, and the last thing he wanted was to make Chifuyu angry. His mind was almost desperate for Chifuyu to push him onto the bed and rape his body once again. At least then he would know where he stood.

"Ichika." She began.

He forced himself to look at his sister. It was actually easy enough to hold eye contact after gathering up some bravery; Ichika felt paralysed by both her beauty and her intensity so looking away was all but impossible now.

After a long pause she released him, shaking her head and getting up. "Get some rest, you've got a lot ahead of you." Ichika had so many questions but was afraid to ask right now. He watched his Onee-chan exit his room.

Only for Chifuyu to turn about and tackle him, pressing him onto the bed and holding him in her strong embrace. Before he knew it she was again pressed against his lips.

With his guard down the brother couldn't help let out a soft cry, a sort of yelp that comes from being surprised physically. At this, his sister lightened her grip on him, freeing him up for just a bit of movement. And to be moved.

She casually flipped him onto his stomach, laying her body down on top of him. Weirdly enough, Ichika was used to this; It was just one of those things his sister occasionally did to him after sex. Chifuyu wasn't one to take back her words, he knew she still wanted him to sleep, even like this.

Ichika waited for a few more minutes as her sister idly played with and nuzzled his hair. When he was sure she wouldn't escalate things sexually, he managed to drift off to sleep. Since Ichika never felt her lay her head on his back, he couldn't tell if she ever went to sleep or just continued to watch him through the night.


End file.
